


In need of a father

by LilisBooks



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daniel be a dad to your actual kid challenge, Give Anthony LaRusso a real character arc, Johnny Lawrence Is A Mess, M/M, Mentions of KK3, Post-Season/Series 03, Terry Silver is back in town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks
Summary: Terry Silver is back, and he knows just the way he can break Daniel without even touching him.Anthony wanted to be enough, and he would find a way to prove to everyone around him that he was a LaRusso, worthy of the name. He just needed a Sensei to help him out.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Terry Silver
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	In need of a father

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the comment by CobraKoi in my [last fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255745): “My headcanon for S4 is that Terry Silver slides into Kreese's DMs and then comes for Anthony, who is just as vulnerable and in need of a father as Johnny and Daniel were in 1984. Now Team TKK3 will be in possession of both of Lawrusso's bio-sons. The potential for destruction will be infinite.”
> 
> Also, full disclosure, I haven't seen KK3 so all I know about Terry Silver is through fandom and that's wild.

Anthony was sick and tired of coming in second place. Sure, he could pretend it didn’t matter in front of his dad, mom and Sam, but it did. It hurt to see him getting along with Robby when his dad didn’t actually try with him. He took solace and refuge in video games because it was easier to bend reality to your way when your own family doesn’t seem to like you very much, especially his dad. He barely paid him any attention during the whole aftermath of the school fight, almost as if he was in the background to be ignored. 

Maybe if he gave karate an actual try his dad would pay him attention, but he didn’t regret it when his dad invited him and he refused to do chores. His dad could talk all he wanted, but he seriously doubted painting fences would teach him karate. Besides, if he joined now, his dad would only compare him to Robby and how he couldn’t measure up. If he liked Robby better as a son, he sure liked him better as a student too.

He could’ve gone to Eagle Fang, which by the way stupid name, but now that Lawrence and his dad had joined their dojos, Anthony was less thrilled. See, he could see how Lawrence fell in line with what his dad wanted, even if they fought and bickered all along. And Anthony wanted to prove to his dad that he was enough without having to train under the shadow of “golden boy Robby”. 

Anthony wanted to be enough, and he would find a way to prove to everyone around him that he was a LaRusso, worthy of the name. He just needed a Sensei to help him out.

…

Daniel was sure he and Johnny had enough between themselves to train the kids to win the tournament and defeat Kreese for good. Ali was right, they were more alike than they had originally thought but different enough that they complemented each other. Where Johnny was  _ strike first _ , Daniel was  _ strike smart _ . Where Johnny was strength, Daniel was precision. The ying to the yang.

He was getting ready for another day’s lesson when he caught sight of Anthony in his room, playing on his video game without a care in the world. Sometimes he wondered where he had gone wrong with the kid, spoiling him so much he could barely see beyond what was laid upon him. He just wanted Anthony and Sam to never go through what he had gone, but where he had succeeded with Sam, he had failed with his son.

Sighing, he made an effort to engage.

“Hey, Anthony, want some breakfast before Sam and I go to the dojo?” he had given up on trying to get Anthony to join Miyagi Do, seeing as the kid hated exercise with a passion. Even if he enjoyed whatever he did in his summer camp, Daniel had yet to try and approached him again with karate.

“What are you making?” Anthony asked him without looking up from his game.

“A fruit salad with some eggs in a marina...”

“Not interested,” Anthony interrupted him before standing up and closing the door on his face.

Daniel inhaled deeply, remembering Mr Miyagi’s words about inner peace. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if he started his day by shouting at Anthony that he had it better in life than he ever did. He should let the kid stay with Johnny for a few days, see what the other side's life is like.

Sighing, he made his way to the kitchen, where Samantha had left a note stating that she had left early to grab breakfast with Miguel, and that he would see them at the Dojo for class. While he was happy Sam and Miguel had talked things out and convinced them to join forces against Kreese, he missed mornings with his family together, especially his little girl. 

Amanda was sleeping in, as she stayed up late clearing things out with a potential partner for the dealership, but he just wanted someone to have breakfast with him, so he considered waking her up. Remembering how bad that could turn out, he dropped his head onto the kitchen counter. 

Suddenly, it was like a light bulb lighted up in his head, and smiling he grabbed his phone. He prayed the asshole would actually answer.

…

Whoever said phones were the greatest invention on Earth, was a lying piece of shit. Johnny was convinced phones were the worst thing that could happen to anyone, and hated the fact that LaRusso practically forced him to have a phone if he wanted to teach at Miyagi Do. Why were phones so important? And why were they so annoying, ringing and ringing, taking him out of his beautiful dream where he was making out with this hot but faceless babe?

Frustrated and irritated, he grabbed the phone and answered the call. Even without looking, he just knew who was calling.

“What do you want, LaRusso?”

“Well, good morning to you too, Johnny Lawrence,” LaRusso said over the phone in his chipper happy voice, “did I just wake you up?”

“Yes, so what?” Johnny asked, dropping backwards onto the bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering if defeating Kreese was really worthy of standing LaRusso. Robby’s face came into mind, erasing any doubt. For his son, he would stand anyone, even someone as annoying as LaRusso. “It’s not like I have any pressing matters.”

“We have class in three hours.”

“Exactly LaRusso, three hours,” he replied, standing up from the bed with a groan. Maybe he did need a new couch. “Plenty of time to sleep in.”

“I’m scared to ask what you usually have for breakfast if you have a habit of sleeping in when you have morning class.”

“Who has time for things like breakfast?” Johnny asked as he walked into the bathroom. “Just eat whatever’s there.”

“I’m gonna pretend like you didn’t just say that and tell you that I’m taking you out for breakfast so we can discuss today’s lesson.” LaRusso said, and Johnny could hear movement in the background. “I’ll be there in thirty minutes,” he added before he hung up, making Johnny stare blankly at the phone.

Sighing, he turned on the shower. He would have breakfast with LaRusso whether he wanted to or not.

…

Kreese looked at Johnny’s kid fighting a punching bag with something akin to pride. That boy was so much like his father, Kreese knew exactly what to say or do to make the boy happy. He would’ve thought Johnny had learned something, but apparently not what Kreese had wanted him to learn. Well, after the Tournament he would get both father and son, making Cobra Kai great again.

As Keene was punching the bag, the door to the dojo opened and Terry Silver entered looking like he owned the place. His ponytail was perfectly in place, with his black gi just open enough to reveal tanned skin. Even after all the years they had been together, Kreese still thought him the best thing that had ever happened to him after Betsy.

“New kid looking good,” Terry said as he slid beside Kreese, where he belonged. “Any updates on that little dojo those two have?”

“That Diaz kid and the Hawk one, they can bring us some trouble, but we’ll beat them for sure.” Kreese said with a shrug, “If not, there are other ways we can get them to comply.”

“I sure miss when LaRusso was this little kid I could just tweak in the right direction,” Terry said with wistful eyes, which made something ugly stirr inside Kreese. He particularly didn’t like remembering that time in their lives, even if it had been fun to break the kid.

“He’s not a kid anymore,” Kreese said, stating the obvious.

“Yeah, I know,” Silver said with a shrug, “but he’s not doing so great with his own either.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kreese asked, looking puzzled at Terry.

Before Terry could respond, however, the door of the dojo opened once more and a skinny kid with big brown eyes stepped in. Kreese was suddenly reminded of 1984, where someone similar entered his much more populated dojo. 

“Does anyone here can teach me karate?” the kid said, making Silver and Kreese smile at each other before looking at Anthony LaRusso with barely contained glee.

“You’ve come to the right place, son,” Kreese said as he took a step forward, ready to strike LaRusso and Johnny where it hurt the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real with all of you, I have a hard time completing fics so I'm gonna mark this as finished even though it really isn't. I'll try my best, I swear, to finish it, but if anyone wants to take this and run with it, I will love them forever and ever.


End file.
